plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:PvZBeast234
Welcome to the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki |} |- | |- | For more help and editing advice, please see the Community Portal. |- | style="background: #c4e673; border: 1px solid #3e7614; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact me if you have questions. -- Hoanganhminh (Talk) 11:28, September 1, 2012 |} |} Warning Do not swear! Warning Do not name pictures random gibberish! You called a picture random letters and numbers! Please do not create the page 1,143... This is an unwanted page and is considered spam. The Enderman Travel Company. One Way! 00:04, September 24, 2012 (UTC) OK, thanks. Usually I check that as a minor edit, and since I'm trying to get the Platinum Badge, I usually also do a larger edit as well. Thanks. Can't wait for the Platinum Badge or my birthday. :) Thanks! Thanks. Oh, sorry. I will do that. I didn't know that was considered spamming. No need Mini-game Achievements page. It's a used-to-be-deleted category! Dragon City 23:05, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Friends Request Congrats on getting the dr. zomboss badge!!!! Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 19:48, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Thankz! Dragon City 01:03, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Why not? Sure, we can be friends. But I thought I already was your friend and neighbor. -- ProcastinatorMan(talk), the hero of procastination has left a message 20:03, May 23, 2013 (UTC) DUDE!!!! you reverted the edit that i made! Congrtas on gettingthe winter melon badge :P don't think you're ahead for too long though!!!!! Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 17:38, June 1, 2013 (UTC) i'm also close to an edit badge :D Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 19:56, June 1, 2013 (UTC) i think i'm close to an edit badge though Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 19:00, June 2, 2013 (UTC) You don't even know what it does and you say they're different? -_- Dragon City 01:15, June 5, 2013 (UTC) What thing is it that you want to know what it does? Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 11:17, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Promoted! Dragon City 00:11, June 6, 2013 (UTC) I got a lucky blover and back ahead of you :D Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 10:30, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Mind helping me on my road trip. I want to get to Grey Matter Gardens already. Mind helping me? -- ProcastinatorMan(talk), the hero of procastination has left a message 18:48, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Yo PvZBeast is basically who i want to be when i finally get an account, but an admin called MeVsZombiesMeWin or something like that just deleted my post to help expand One-Trick Pony. AND ITS A GOOD STRATEGY!!!!!!!!Hes disabled leaving messages on his account so i cant say anything to him. what should i do? (h8ers, do NOT hate on me for no caps, run-ons, spelling. grammar, etc.) 15:57, June 20, 2013 (UTC)A fan Apology I'll try, more in the future, and badge spamming you say? If you think that I am, I apologize, and will consider more in the future -Luigifan00001 I was just gonna wait until I got 500 edits and try for administrator, since I'm more active now. If I don't get that, I will try rollback again. Starfruity likes Starfruit! (talk) 22:27, July 1, 2013 (UTC) I only need like 50 edits to have 500. Also, why did you undo my edit on Undead Space? Starfruity likes Starfruit! (talk) 00:13, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Activity Yes, I will be active this summer. I'll update the Navigation Bar myself. :) Gregory (talk) 00:23, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Wordbubble Your wordbubble tends to sort of mess up pages due to the size.you make it bigger then it should be in the page probably.this meeses up pages.please chnage this. Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 18:17, July 6, 2013 (UTC) YouTube Alright i think i fixed your wordbubble.Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 19:31, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I can't give the address, but you can use the Australian App Store for IOS. --Peterfetch:GAMESAREAWSOME 23:15, July 14, 2013 (UTC) PvZ2 Achievements Main page video Help me on PvZA Hey, would you please help me on PvZA so I can unlock the Sweet Pea? -- ProcastinatorMan(talk). Don't like Bamboo Shoot? Deal with it. 01:16, July 18, 2013 (UTC) My history page Hey PvZBeast 234,look at my page pleas,I just joined this wiki. Your pal Dolphin Zombie,here is the link to my page http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dolphin_Zombie Yes, I do lift Problem? http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110921132123/pvzcc/images/5/5d/Emoticon_trollchat.png -- ProcastinatorMan(talk). Don't like Bamboo Shoot? Deal with it. 21:07, July 23, 2013 (UTC) We will settle a talk on the lawn. Gatlingpea12 (talk) 22:11, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Can you edit my wordbubble so i can choose any plant? Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 00:23, July 26, 2013 (UTC) History page i TRY but long loading of photo When are you on chat? Peterfetch:GAMESAREAWSOME 00:00, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Please if you has Plants vs Zombies 2 give me the link Rank 1 Other secret Chat maybe.... Want to go on chat right now? I mean, if you have the time and want to. -- ProcastinatorMan(talk). The Walrus stares at you. Eternally 21:53, August 9, 2013 (UTC) History page Requests for user rights Dear pvzbeast234 when I upload my photo it says not a verify file pls help me from nathania1221.login my FB nathaniavirtucio@yahoo.com password halohalo find pvz adv and you'll need to find the ice queen pea on it.